Furyan Hyaenae Lamia
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Un autre sort de Willow tourne mal, et Xander est encore le dindon de la farce, la hyène, le soldat et ses gène poissons fusionnent avec lui, et débloque des dons de voyant le faisant faire un prophétie, et voila qu'un portail vers un autre univers doive l'emmener lui et Angel pour trouver un Furyan, pour qu'eux trois puisse vaincre la Premier Mal, ainsi que Wolfram et Hart. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick,

Trio : Angel/Xander/Riddick.

* * *

**/!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy, Willow, Fry et Johns donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les clés:

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: sorts, mots accentués.**

**Gras souligné : Prophéties.**

* * *

**« Furyan Hyaenae Lamia » :**

**Chapitre1 :**

Les Scooby's se tenaient tous dans la bibliothèque, Faith et Buffy s'entraînaient ensemble, Giles, Wesley, Oz Cordelia et Angel faisaient de la recherche, tendit que Willow tentait de faire un sort sans l'aide de Giles, et Xander s'occupait des armes, les affûtant et gravant de runes sur les pieux, comme Giles lui avait demander de faire, tout en essayant de résonné Willow pour la dissuadé de faire quoique se soit de magique sans la supervision de Giles, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment...

- Xander, se sort va nous aider. Déclara Willow avec exaspération.

- Oui, moi je veux bien que le sort nous aide, mais **pas** sans l'aide et la supervision de Giles ! Insista le jeune homme.

- Je fais ce sort à point c'est tout ! Dit Willow avec une pointe finale dans sa voix.

- Très bien ! Mais si je suis **encore** le dindon de la farce comme à la dernière fois, ce n'est pas un plateau de cookies que tu devras me faire pour que je commence à te pardonner, c'est une montagne ! S'exclama Xander avec mauvaise humeur, en continuant à faire son travail sur les armes.

- Oui, oui. Répondit distraitement Willow en commençant le sort qu'elle voulait faire.

Le sort ne se passa pas comme prévu, et se dirigea vers Xander qui était le plus proche de la jeune sorcière. Le s yeux de Xander brillèrent vert vif, Bleu électriques puis blanc lumineux, les esprits de la hyène et du soldat, ainsi que les gènes "poisson-mutant" de son temps dans l'équipe de natation fusionnèrent avec lui, le faisant haleter, puis crier et se tordre de douleur, alertant les autres occupants de la salle, Giles et étonnamment Angel se précipitèrent vers lui, vite suivi de Faith qui au premier cri du jeune homme lâcha son bâton d'entraînement à terre et couru vers son ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Willow ?! Cria la Slayer brune avec colère et inquiétude.

- Mais c'était juste le sort dont j'ai parler hier, ça n'est pas comme ça que le sort agit normalement. Sanglota la jeune fille rousse sous le regard meurtrier de Faith et d'Angel, et celui de reproche de Giles.

- Donne moi se livre ! Ordonna Giles en lui arrachant le bouquin de sort des mains.

Après quelques minutes il trouva ce qui n'allait pas, et se mit à crier à plein poumons sur la jeune sorcière rousse.

Dix minutes plus tard, Xander cessa de convulser et s'effondra inconscient dans les bras d'Angel.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Giles ? Demanda Buffy en s'approchant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe, c'est que tous le surnaturel qui a touché Xander de près de puis ses deux dernières années ont **fusionner** **avec lui **car Willow a mal interprétée le sort. De plus ce sort mal prononcer et mal executé ouvre un portail vers un autre univers soit alternatif, soit parallèle au notre. Je dois trouver un moyen de réglé ces problèmes. S'angoissa le vieux bibliothécaire, en vérifiant soigneusement la santé de Xander, qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement ceux ci d'un blanc laiteux lumineux.

**- Et aperuerit ostium.**  
**Relicto solo in tenebris Lamia et hyaenae.**  
**Furyan coniunctus.**  
**Soli et fortissimum robore superare summum malum.**  
**Primum pervenit.**  
**Lupus et arietem cerva coniuncta est.**  
**Et tres fortes faciem Maximo Mal et servorum eius.**  
**Aderunt.**  
**Strutionum.**  
**Luna.**  
**Obscurum.**  
**Quod Niveus.**  
**Ignis.**  
**Librum.**  
**Viperæ.**  
**Omne malum grande contra auxilium.**  
**Cave.**  
**Ostium aperit.**  
**Primum pervenit**. Dit Xander tout à coup, les yeux blancs opaques lumineux grand ouvert, avant de revenir à un mélange de vert et de bleu électriques quand il eu fini ses paroles.

- Depuis quand **Xander parle le latin **? Demanda Cordelia en regardant le jeune homme dans les bras d'Angel avec inquiétude.

- "L'unification" de tout ses mystiques a du faire surgir un gène Seer dormant. Expliqua Wesley.

- Il nous a pondu une nouvelle **prophétie**. Soupira Buffy avec mauvaise humeur, observant d'un mauvais oeil Angel réconforter Xander, qui regardait tout le monde avec douleur et confusion

- En effet, mais pour le moment il semblerait que le portail doit s'ouvrir, et que Xander et Angel **devront **le traversé tous les deux, pour trouver ce Furyan dans la prophétie Dit Giles en vérifiant une fois de plus le jeune homme tel une mère poule, qui lui sourit gentiment avant de se relever doucement, avec l'aide d'Angel et Faith.

- Pas moyen que je laisse le Xan-Man et Fang partir tout seuls dans un autre univers ! S'exclama Faith. Je vais avec eux ! Rajouta t'elle avec enthousiasme.

- Si ma Slayer part, je me dois de l'accompagner, je pars également. Dit Wesley, recevant un sourire lumineux de Faith et Xander, et une petite grimace d'Angel.

- Angel ne va nul part sans moi ! S'écria Buffy dans le même temps que Willow, qui elle disait cela pour Xander.

- Buffy, tu dois resté ici pour s'occuper de la vie démoniaque du HellMouth, et Willow, toi , tu ne va nul part, tu en as déjà fait assez ! S'exclama sèchement Giles en direction des deux jeunes filles avec désapprobation.

- Mais... Elles protestèrent.

- Pas de mais ! S'énerva le bibliothécaire.

- Et se portail, il doit s'ouvrir quand? Demanda intelligemment Oz, souriant doucement à Xander en voyant que son ami allait mieux.

- D'après le livre, environ deux heures. Dit Giles en vérifiant dans l'ouvrage.

- On va aller faire nos paquetages dans ce cas. Déclara Xander. Il nous faut beaucoup de chose. Rajouta t'il en faisant une liste dans sa tête, puis en faisant part aux autres.

- Nous allons aider ! Dirent Oz et Cordelia après que Xander ai rédiger une longue liste de chose dont ils auront tous besoin, Angel, Faith et Wesley rajoutant certaines choses à la liste également.

- Bien, les quatre d'entre nous allons préparé en vitesse les vêtements et autres choses que nous voulons de chez nous, on se rejoint dans une heure ici, on devra prendre des armes, et tous ce qu'il y a sur la liste qu'on ne peut pas acheter. Déclara Xander.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tous se qui vous sera nécessaire soit dans vos sacs, je vais préparer les armes et autres. Dit Giles en souriant de manière réconfortante au jeune homme.

- Okay, merci G-Man. Soupira Xander avec soulagement.

- On va y allé par paire, Wesley et Faith, et Xander et moi. Dit Angel, les autres moins Willow et Buffy qui boudaient, acquiescent.

- Oz et moi on va acheter tous les trucs achetables de la liste pour vous, le Van sera très utile vu la quantité de chose qu'on va devoir prendre, entre la nourriture, les trucs de premiers soins, les trucs de camping etc..Ajouta Cordelia, Oz hochant la tête avec un petit sourire en accord.

- Bien, tenez Melle Chase, la carte du Conseil, acheter tous se qui pourrait nous être utiles avec elle. Dit Wesley en donnant une carte de crédit "Gold" à la jeune fille.

- On se retrouve tous ici dans une heure voir une heure et demi. Dit Giles. En attendant je vais préparé quelques petites choses en plus que je pense vous aurez besoin. Rajouta t'il.

- On serra là. Dit Oz en partant avec Cordelia, prenant le bras de Willow au passage, la forçant à venir les aider pour les courses. On sera pas trop de trois pour tous ça. Lui dit il.

- Je vais avec Angel et Xander. Cria Buffy alors même que Willow protestait qu'elle aussi préférerai aller avec son meilleur ami, mais fut tiré par le bras part Cordelia et Oz hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette fic terminer, j'espère que vous aimez.**

* * *

**La prophétie de Xander en français :**

**Et la porte s'ouvrira.**

** Laissant la Hyène et le Vampire seuls dans l'obscurité. Rejoint par le Furyan.**

** Eux seuls auront la force et le pouvoir de vaincre le plus puissant et le plus grand mal. **

**La Première arrive. Le Loup, le Bélier et le Cerf s'allieront à elle.**

** Et les Trois Guerriers affronteront le Grand Mal et ses serviteurs.**

**Ils seront aider.**

**Le Hiboux.**

**La Lune.**

**La Sombre.**

**La Blanche.**

**Le Feu.**

**Le Livre.**

**La Vipère.**

**Tous les aideront à combattre le Grand Mal.**

**Prenez garde. La porte s'ouvre.**

**La Première arrive.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick,

Trio : Angel/Xander/Riddick.

* * *

**/!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy, Willow, Fry et Johns donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les clés:

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: ° sorts °, mots accentués.**

**Gras souligné : Prophéties.**

* * *

**« Furyan Hyaenae Lamia » :**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Angel, où il prit ses vêtements, ses armes, certains de ses livres, et plusieurs autres choses importantes pour lui, dont quelques carnets de croquis et certains bijoux bizarres, puis ils prirent la voiture du vampire déjà charger avec ses affaires pour se rendre chez Xander. Quand ils arrivèrent, le jeune homme invita le vampire à entrer, ils passèrent le salon où ses parents étaient tellement ivres qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que leur fils et deux autres personnes avaient pénétré dans leur maison.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, à la chambre de Xander, où celui ci prit toutes ses maigres possessions, ses BD, ses photos, ses vêtements, et cacher en dessus de son lit sous le plancher les quelques armes qu'il avait, un ou deux livres qu'il avait reçu de Giles, et un coffret en vieux bois sculpté qui lui venait de sa grand-mère qui contenait plusieurs bijoux familiaux précieux et quelques autres choses précieuses qu'il possédait.

- J'ai tout, on peut y aller. Dit Xander après voir tout charger dans la voiture.

Ils partirent donc rejoindre Wesley et Faith pour les aider à emballer, Arriver chez le jeune Observateur ils furent accueillit par Faith qui leurs mis chacun un carton de livres dans les bras, leur disant de mettre ça dans la voiture d'Angel, celle de Wesley déjà pleine à craquer d'autre cartons comme celui-ci, ce petit manège continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que la jeune fille brune et son tuteur ne sorte de la maison en la referment à clé derrière eux.

- Bon, on peut retourné à la bibliothèque maintenant. Déclara Faith en portant un grand sac, le mettant dans le coffre de la voiture d'Angel.

- On a tout se qu'on doit ? Vérifia Xander.

- Ouai tout est 5 sur 5, de toute façon on peut pas prendre plus. Sourit Faith.

- En voiture. Dit Wesley, ouvrant les portières pour Faith et Buffy, qui devait monter avec eux, la plage arrière de la voiture d'Angel étant remplis de cartons, et Xander déjà installé sur le siège avant et Angel celui du conducteur.

Après tout le monde installé dans leur siège, ils se mirent en route, et dix minutes plus tard se garèrent juste devant la porte extérieure de la bibliothèque, puis déchargèrent tout leur attirail dans la salle.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Giles, Oz, Cordelia et Willow prêt des tables et du comptoir.

Giles avait devant lui quatre grandes malles, une cinquième un peu plus grande que les autres, reposant devant Oz, Willow et Cordelia, qui la remplissait de tout leurs achats.

- Euh, c'est moi, où tout se qu'ils ont déjà mis dedans devrait l'avoir fait déborder depuis longtemps ? Demanda Faith en regardant la malle d'un air bizarre.

- J'ai eu une idée grâce aux livres "Harry Potter" dont Xander parle si souvent et m'a encouragé à lire, se sont des malles avec plusieurs sorts dessus, dont un sort "sans fond", les quatre malles devant moi sont vos malles individuelles, toutes ont plusieurs compartiments, sept pour être exacte, le 3ème compartiment de toute vos malles est une chambre à couché avec une salle de bain, toute sont reliés par un autre sort au 3ème compartiment de la cinquième malle qui elle ne contient que 3 compartiments, le 3ème qui est relié aux vôtres contient une petite salle commune, une bibliothèque, un salon, une cuisine, une pièce vide avec seulement une malle individuelle vide pour la personne que vous devez trouvé à l'intérieur, et une petite serre/jardin. Expliqua Giles avec une pointe de fierté d'avoir réalisé ça en si peu de temps, et fier de son travail.

- Comme quoi que mes livres peuvent être utiles. Sourit Xander en regardant les malles avec un certain émerveillement.

- Oui, hum... J'ai également fait deux de ses tentes de camping du 4ème livre celles de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle vous seront sans doute utiles, elles sont dans le deuxième compartiment de la malle commune. Ses tentes et ses malles sont ignifugé, hydrofuge, et imperméable, il y a des sorts anti-vole, et regarder ça... **° Demitto °**.Expliqua Giles, finissant par le sort sur toutes les malles devant lui, celui-ci étant épelé, les malles se réduire à la taille de petits dés, il prit la petite malle réduite verte passa une chaîne en argent par les arceaux et la mit autour du cou de Xander. Les malles et leurs chaînes colliers sont incassables, bonne chance. Rajouta l'homme en serrant Xander dans ses bras avec émotions.

- Y a tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Dit Cordelia en fermant la malle commune, disant le sort de réduction et passant la chaîne dessus, elle la tendit ensuite à Angel qui venait de mettre sa propre malle Noire autour de son cou. Elle rendit ensuite la carte de crédit à Wesley qui la donna à Giles en lui disant qu'elle lui servirait plus qu'à lui maintenant.

Chaque malle avait un code de couleur, celle de Xander était verte, celle d'Angel noire, celle de Faith rouge, celle de Wesley bleu et la malle commune violette. Giles donna ensuite à Xander et aux autres un petit cahier d'explication sur les sorts pour les malles et comment en faire une, contenant les mêmes détails pour les tentes de camping.

- Le portail devrait s'ouvrir dans quelques minutes, tenez, se sont des armes que j'ai préparé pour votre passage, d'autres sont dans la malle commune, celle ci sont assez discrètes au cas ou vous atterrissez dans une zone peuplée non-agressive, mais toujours très utiles en cas d'attaque. Dit Giles, laissant les quatre futurs voyageurs s'armer correctement.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, le troisième ne va pas tarder à être posté également.**

**J'espère que ce début de fic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick,

Trio : Angel/Xander/Riddick.

* * *

**/!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy, Willow, Fry et Johns donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les clés:

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: ° sorts °, mots accentués.**

**Gras souligné : Prophéties.**

* * *

**« Furyan Hyaenae Lamia » :**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Environ trois minutes après que toutes leurs affaires soit toutes dans leurs malles et qu'il soit fin prêt, un immense portail vert s'ouvrit aux portes de la bibliothèque, tous se dirent au revoir et à bientôt, Buffy et Willow toujours boudant, et Giles, Oz et Cordelia un peu larmoyant, Xander passant de bras en bras, recevant des câlins de son mentor et ses amis.

Faith dit également au revoir , moins larmoyant, juste une petite tape sur le dos, un sourire et le tour est joué. Wesley serra la main de Giles et Oz, et serra maladroitement Cordelia dans ses bras, puis sourit un peu à Buffy et Willow. Angel fit de même que Wesley, esquivant l'étreinte de Buffy et les larmes de Willow qui lui ordonna de bien prendre soin de son meilleur ami.

- Allons-y. Soupira Xander avec un dernier regard envers Giles pour se rassurer, puis ils traversèrent tous le portail, main dans la main, formant une petite chaîne pour éviter d'être séparé durant le voyage.

Marchant à travers, tous se passa en un éclair, leur monde tourbillonna devant leurs yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient expulsés du portail brusquement, les laissant un peut déstabilisés.

Regardant autour, ils s'aperçurent que le monde où ils avaient atterris avaient trois soleils, dont un bleu. Les trois humains se tournèrent tous en alerte vers le vampire, pour le trouver tout à fait bien, les yeux fermés portant un léger sourire sur son visage, sentant le/les soleil(s) sur son visage pour la première fois en plus de trois à quatre-cents ans.

- Wow, tu ne crame pas ! S'exclama Xander avec choc en regardant Angel sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de distinguer une trace de feu.

- Sans doute la différence d'univers ou de dimension. Expliqua Wesley avec fascination, en regardant le vampire avec un intérêt scientifique dans le regard.

- Bon pour toi Fang ! Sourit Faith. Pour la prochaine étape, et si on allait regarder pour des signes de vie ici. Proposa t'elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- On peut commencer par là. Indiqua Wesley en indiquant le sens inverse aux soleils.

- C'est partie pour un trek dans le sable. Soupira Xander en commençant à marcher avec les autres dans la direction indiquer par l'autre homme.

Après une bonne heure de marche où ils passèrent d'immenses squelettes d'énorme animaux morts apparemment dévorés, ils tombèrent sur un petit village fantôme. Semble t'il les maisons aient été déserté à la hâte, indiquant un danger imminent.

- J'entends des bruits de créatures au dessous de nos pieds, dans le sol, et dans ses espèces de grandes tourbières. Déclara Angel.

- Je les entends aussi. On parie combien que les créatures qu'on entend sont celles qui ont bouffés les animaux dont on a passé les ossements y a une demie heure, ils étaient sans doutes encore vivant quand ils se sont fait dévorés d'ailleurs. Dit Xander les yeux brillants d'un vert intense la hyène en lui ressortant, grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée d'être dévoré vivant.

- Je suggère que si ses choses sortes avant que nous ayons plus d'informations sur elles, nous nous réfugions dans la malle commune, si elles peuvent dévorer d'aussi gros animaux, nous serions un jeu d'enfant à tuer pour eux. Proposa Wesley, vite approuver par les autres.

- En attendant on va fouiner un peu partout ici pour trouver des informations sur où on est et si possible quelque chose sur ses créatures. Dit Angel en commençant à fouiller dans la maison, les autres s'éparpillant dans les autres bâtiments pour fouiller également, puis se rejoignant pour fouiller les alentours.

Environ deux heures plus tard ils se réunirent tous dans la maison centrale de la petite colonie, partageant le peu d'information que chacun eut recueillit.

En explorant un peu les alentours ils étaient également tombés sur un squelette différent des autres animaux qu'ils avaient vu, et en déduirent que c'était le squelette de l'une des créatures sous terre.

D'après ce que Wesley en déduit, les créatures de la planète devaient êtres comme les vampires, brûlants au soleil(s), d'où les tourbières et le fait qu'ils vivent sous la surface de cette lune, et qu'elles s'apparentaient indirectement aux chauve-souris, se repérant sans doute par sonar et par détection de mouvements et de bruits, une sorte d'écholocalisation en somme. Angel repéra leur faiblesse, un angle mort. Donc pour les tuer, de la lumière, et un bon coup de couteau ou d'épée par leur angle mort et le tour est jouer, enfin faut il encore échappé à leurs gueules bien fournies en crocs tranchants.

La planète où ils avaient atterrirent était en fait une lune du nom d'Hades, avec trois soleils presque constant, mis à part une période d'éclipse d'une durée de six mois tous les vingt-deux ans. Grace au journal de bord du chef d'expédition de la colonie ils apprirent la date et quelques autres choses, comme le fait que cet univers avait une technologie très développer, et pratiquait sur une base de tous les jours des voyages dans l'espace.

Seul problème ? D'après les calculs de Wesley, la prochaine éclipse serait dans deux jours. Leurs rencontre avec ses bestioles allait se faire plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

- Donc en gros, on a deux jours pour se préparer à une bataille de six mois, ou six mois enfermer dans nos malles. Soupira Xander, vite imite par Faith qui elle non plus ne voulait pas être coincé pendant six mois enfermée.

- Pour le moment nous allons agrandir les malles, aller dîner et nous coucher, il était déjà tard dans notre univers quand nous avons traversé, un peu de repos nous fera du bien et sans doute nous rafraîchira nos esprits. Conseilla Wesley en hottant sa malle de son cou, puis lui redonnant sa taille normale d'un petit **° crescere ° **formuler, les autres faisant de même avec leurs malles, plus la malle commune pour le vampire.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 de cette nouvelle fanfic, j'espère que jusque là vous aimez.**

**Riddick et les autres survivants du navire "Hunter Gratzner" apparaitront certainement dans un ou deux chapitres à partir de maintenant.**

**N'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires avec vos avis, **

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Riddick,

Trio : Angel/Xander/Riddick.

* * *

**/!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy, Willow, Fry et Johns donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les clés:

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: ° sorts °, mots accentués.**

**Gras souligné : Prophéties.**

* * *

**« Furyan Hyaenae Lamia » :**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Ils mirent les malles les unes à côté des autres, puis chacun dit un mot de passe différent pour sa malle, puis entrèrent chacun leur tour à l'intérieur du troisième compartiment de leur malle personnel.

Les chambres qui étaient en fait des petites suites étaient toutes assez semblable, hormis les couleurs, qui correspondaient chacune à leurs malles, les murs de Xander était donc verts feuilles, ceux d'Angel était en pierre noire, ceux de Faith d'une couleur rouge bourgogne, et ceux de Wesley d'un beau bleu apaisant, les salles de bains attenantes reprenant les mêmes couleurs, les chambres disposaient toutes d'un lit King-Size avec une table de chevet de chaque côtés, d'un bureau avec sa chaise, de deux commodes pour rangé leurs vêtements, une armoire pour le linge de lit, un sofa, un canapé et deux fauteuils entourant une petite table basse et à leurs côtés une petite bibliothèque personnelle rattaché grâce à un sort à la bibliothèque principale dans la malle commune, la seule différence était dans la chambre de Faith qui comportait également une coiffeuse et son siège. Les salles de bain comptaient, une douche, une baignoire, un lavabo et son miroir, une tablette pour mettre brosse à dent et autre savon et shampoing, un WC, et une petite commode pour le linge de toilette et une petite armoire de premier secours.

Chacun prit ses marques dans leur chambre, puis ouvrir la porte indiquant "Salle Commune" pour ainsi se retrouver dans la malle commune, la salle commune rappela grandement à Xander la "Salle Commune de Griffondore" des films "Harry Potter", films auxquelles il avait encouragé (traîner de force) Giles à venir voir avec lui au cinéma lors de la mini convention "Harry Potter" au cinéma de Sunnydale. La cuisine était assez grande pour qu'ils puisse y cuisiner et y manger tous ensembles, et était très fonctionnelle, une table de bonne taille trônait au centre, quatre réfrigérateurs, deux micro-ondes, un piano anglais (c'est comme un four/gazinière mais en mieux) et un immense plan de travail avec plusieurs ustensiles et beaucoup de placards se tenaient installés dans cette cuisine aux murs dans des tons jaunes pâles, et les meubles d'un beau bois clair.

La bibliothèque ressemblait beaucoup à celle du lycée de Sunnydale, en un peu plus petit. Le salon avait un air confortable, les murs était moitié blancs cassé en bas, et bruns en haut une frise de feuilles vertes séparant dans le milieu, le sol d'un planché bruns vernis, deux grands canapés bruns l'un en face de l'autre et deux fauteuils également l'un en face de l'autre entouraient une grande table basse en verre où était disposé cinq ordinateurs portables, cinq tablettes i-pad, cinq iPods, cinq petites consoles de jeux vidéo portables, et cinq Smartphone le tous dans les différentes couleurs des malles, les meubles reposant tous sur un immense tapis duveteux blanc cassé. Une grande médiathèque remplis de plusieurs dizaines de dvd et cd, ainsi que de jeux vidéo.

La pièce vide était d'une couleur beige, comportant seulement une malle personnelle identique à la leur, mais de couleur grise argentée dans un coin de la pièce.

La serre/Jardin était magnifique, Giles avait déjà fait une très puissante magie pour accomplir toutes les malles en si peu de temps, mais là il avait du se surpassé pour accélérer la pousse de toutes les plantes et autres fleurs, le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était digne des plus beaux parcs de botaniques. Plusieurs petits chemins partaient dans des directions différentes et se rejoignaient au centre du jardin où trônait une magnifique petite fontaine représentant divers animaux de la jungle, deux ou trois bancs en pierres blanches dispersés sur la place.

- Une bonne partie de ses plantes et fleurs sont utilisés en magie, Mr Giles a vraiment pensé à tous quand il a construit ces malles, il a fait un merveilleux travail, même en si peu de temps. S'extasia Wesley en souligna plusieurs plantes et fleurs autour d'eux.

- C'est Giles, il est génial. Sourit simplement Xander en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs, regardant tout autour de lui avec un sourire serein.

- J'ai la dalle ! S'exclama soudainement Faith.

- Allons voir se qu'il y a dans les placards et le frigo, et faisons le diner. Lui proposa Xander en se levant et en entraînant les autres dans la cuisine.

Cordelia et Oz avaient fait un très bon travail pour le garde manger, tous les placards et les réfrigérateurs agrandis par magie étaient tous pleins à craqués.

- Une omelette au fromage et à la tomate ? Demanda Xander aux autres.

- C'est bon pour moi. Dirent Faith et Wesley en commençant à l'aider.

- Il y a des poches de sang dans le premier frigo. Dit Xander à titre d'information à Angel, qui sourit et se dirigea vers le frigo indiquer, en sortie une poche de sang, puis prit une tasse et y versa le contenu de la poche, la mettant ensuite à réchauffé quelques minutes au micro-onde qui comme tous dans les malles fonctionnait l'énergie solaire/lunaire et magique stocké par des sorts.

Une fois le dîner prêt, ils s'installèrent tous à table et mangèrent tranquillement, firent ensuite leurs vaisselles, puis se dirent tous "bonne nuit", partir faire un brin de toilette, puis allèrent se coucher, après s'être accordé pour dire que 9 heures de sommeil leur feraient du bien.

Ils furent tous réveillés 9 heures plus tard par la sonnerie de leur réveil matin. Après s'être levé, ils allèrent tous prendre un bon petit déjeuner, qui pour Angel fut une poche de A+, et pour les autres un café au lait ou noir, avec un croissant et une petite brioche, un jus de fruits, et une orange. Ils allèrent ensuite faire leur toilette puis se mirent d'accord pour sortir des malles, Wesley prenant son i-pad pour y noter tout e qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé et toute leurs futurs observations.

Une fois sortie, ils réduirent les malles et les remirent autour de leurs cous, puis sortir dehors, juste à temps pour voir un vaisseau spatial prendre feu dans l'atmosphère puis s'écraser à une dizaine de kilomètres de leur position.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4, le cinquième où Riddick apparaît enfin ne devrait pas tardé.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires, Pitch Black et Les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Buffy contre les vampires/Pitch Black/Les chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Xander/Angel, Xander/Riddick,

Trio : Angel/Xander/Riddick.

* * *

**/!\** à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu les couples, ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peu être beaucoup) de bashing Buffy, Willow, Fry et Johns donc vous êtes prévenu ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les clés:

_Italique: pensés_

**Gras: ° sorts °, mots accentués.**

**Gras souligné : Prophéties.**

**OoOoOoO **: les changements de points de vue entre les scooby's et les survivants ou Riddick.

* * *

**« Furyan Hyaenae Lamia » :**

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

- Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ? Demanda Faith avec incrédulité.

- Si t'as vu un vaisseau spatial version Star Treck se craché en beauté pas loin de nous, alors ouais, j'ai vu pareil. Dit Xander avec un air hébété.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir si il y a des survivants. Dit Wesley.

- Moi je veux bien, mais nous ne savons pas si ils sont hostiles ou non. Fit remarquer Angel.

- On peut toujours essayé. Dit Xander avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Allons-y dans ce cas. Soupira le vampire.

- Et puis on peut toujours se faire passé pour des passagers aussi. Dit Xander.

- C'est pas bête ça. Sourit Faith, les deux autres hommes étant également de cet avis.

Après une demie heure de marche, ils arrivèrent près du cite du crache, mais décidèrent d'être prudent et d'observer de loin d'abord.

Ce fut une bonne décision étant donné qu'il virent un homme avec une arme à feu.

- Il pue de quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à placer c'est quoi. Dit Xander en parfument l'air, les yeux verts brillants.

- Drogue. Le renseigna Angel. Ce mec est un toxico, c'est l'odeur des médicaments dans son sang que tu sens. Continua t'il.

- Et il a un flingue! Man ces gens sont fous de laissé ce mec en possession de ce truc. Gommela Faith.

- Je vote pour qu'ont ne s'approche pas d'eux pour le moment et qu'on retourne à la colonie, on peut toujours se faire passer pour des survivants d'un autre crache, ou encore, dire que la navette qu'on a trouvée hier était la notre et qu'on a eu de graves problèmes avec, qu'on a du atterrir ici en catastrophe ou un truc du genre. Inventa Xander.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alexander. Dit Wesley.

- On aura qu'à laisser Faith et Angel mentir, et bluffer, moi je pourrais, mais ils sont meilleurs menteurs que moi, et toi Wesley, tu es un nul au poker, tu ne peux pas bluffer, alors mentir comme un arracheur de dents c'est pas pour toi. Dit Xander avec humour, faisant sourire les autres.

Ils repartirent donc pour la colonie, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient été observés eux aussi.

**OoOoOoO**

Riddick venait de s'échappé, Johns ne serait sans doute pas loin derrière lui, donc il commença à s'éloigner, c'est là qu'il sentie l'odeur d'autre personnes, celles qui n'étaient pas avec lui sur l'Hunter Gratzner. La première, une femme, jeune, une odeur de cendre et de fumer, un je ne sais quoi de prédateur. Un autre, un homme, jeune également mais toujours plus vieux que la femelle, une odeur de vieux parchemin et d'encre, ainsi que de produit chimique. Un autre homme ou non ? Une odeur de sang, de terre, de mort, quelque chose de prédateur, sombre et... de peinture ? Peut être un artiste. Et le dernier, sans doute l'odeur le plus intéressante, un homme, jeune, sans doute le même âge que le jeune fille, l'odeur de la nature, sauvage, électrique, mélanger avec une odeur de poudre à fusil ou autre arme à feu, chaleureux, comme le soleil, doux mais plein de feu, une odeur délicieuse.

Attirer par les différents parfums, Riddick s'approcha doucement, n'allant pas trop près et observa et écouta les nouveaux venus sur son chemin, comme il l'avait senti, quatre personnes.

Ils discutaient de se qu'ils devaient faire, approcher ou non des survivants de l'épave de l'Hunter Gratzner, ils décidèrent que non en voyant Johns, et il semblerait que deux d'entre eux aient des sens aussi développé que lui, celui qui sent la mort et celui qui sent le soleil.

Intéressants. Voilà se qu'ils étaient. Mais Riddick n'eut pas le temps de mieux les observer, les autres survivants venaient de sortir de l'épave, il était temps de partir.

**OoOoOoO**

Les scooby's venaient de rejoindre la colonie, tout le trajet passer à mettre une bonne histoire en place au cas où les survivants de l'épave n'arrivent.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient nettoyer en vitesse la plus grande maison, celle où chacun d'eux auraient eut une chambre personnelle chacun, et faire comme si il s'y étaient installé depuis quelques temps, Wesley, aider par Xander répara et remis en route le puits collecteur d'eau, et avec quelques sorts tirer des carnets que Giles leurs avaient laisser et de quelques pousses de légumes et de fruits prisent du jardin/serre de la malle commune, il mit en place un petit potager qui aurait pu expliquer comment ils avaient réussi à survivre sur cette lune hostile.

- Tout est réglé ? Demanda Angel à l'homme à lunettes.

- Oui, tout est mis en place, notre histoire tien debout, et nous avons maintenant les "preuves" pour l'étayer. Acquiesça Wesley avec un petit sourire fatigué.

- Et cette bicoque est enfin propre, l'intérieur ne regarde plus comme si elle était abandonnée depuis une vingtaine d'années. Sourit Faith en prenant un siège également.

- Que fait Xander ? Demanda Angel.

- Il ramasse quelques légumes du nouveau potager, il a décidé que pour bien coller à l'image, les survivants de l'épave devraient tomber sur lui, un visage amical avec de la nourriture. Rigola un peu Wesley.

- Avec le Xan-Man la nourriture c'est Sacré. Sourit Faith avec tendresse en pensant à son seul vrai ami à Sunnydale, qu'elle avait suivi ici.

- Je vais aller voir si il veut de l'aide. Dit Angel en sortant et partant vers le petit potager.

- Au rythme ou ses deux la se rapprochent, ils vont finir ensemble avant qu'on trouve ce Furyan et qu'on rentre à la maison. Dit Wesley avec humour.

- C'est Mlle Je-Suis-The-Slayer qui ne va pas être contente si celui qu'elle considère comme son chéri et celui qu'elle voit comme beignet-boy se réunissent, Rouge non plus ne sera pas joyeuse à se sujet. se moqua Faith en pensant à Buffy et son attitude amourachée envers Angel et méchante/rabaissante envers Xander et Willow qui pour la plupart maintenant ignorait le jeune homme.

- Elles devront s'y faire. Dit durement le jeune Observateur qui en était venu à être très protecteur du jeune homme que la Slayer blonde rabaissait tout le temps alors que celle qui se disait sa "meilleure amie" depuis la maternelle ne disait rien.

- Et si elles ne le font pas, nous serons là pour les soutenir. Affirma le Slayer brune.

**OoOoOoO**

Xander sourit quand le vampire vint le rejoindre, depuis qu'Angel était revenue de la dimension enfer ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux et étaient même devenu amis, après avoir découvert que Buffy cachait le vampire, Xander s'était faufilé dans le Manoir de la rue Crawford et lui et Angel avaient eu un cœur à cœur, tout deux avaient vidés leur sac et peu à peu étaient venu à se faire confiance et à s'apprécier le tout sans que les autres scooby's le sache, enfin, tous l'avait remarqué, sauf Buffy et Willow, Buffy car elle était trop narcissique et autocentrée sur son truc de Je-Suis-La-Slayer-C'est-Mon-Travail-Pas-Le-Tien, et Willow qui elle était trop occupée à jouer avec la magie qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Xander c'était très bien aperçu que les deux filles le mettait de côté, souvent resté toutes les deux à discuter et rire de leur côté, le laissant traîner derrière.

Buffy disait toujours qu'ELLE était La Slayer, mais elle négligeait souvent les patrouilles pour aller s'amusé au Bronze avec Willow, certaines fois laissant Xander seul au milieu d'un des douze cimetières de Sunnydale pour terminer le travail et éliminer les vamps qui venaient de ramper de leurs tombes.

Après s'être aperçu que Xander restait souvent seul à terminer les patrouilles, Angel et Faith faisaient en sorte qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux le rejoigne.

Quand c'était Faith, elle venait avec eux trois, et quand les deux filles en avaient marre et partaient pour aller s'amusé, elle et Xander finissaient la patrouille tranquillement en discutant, tuant les vampires qui devaient être tuer, puis retournaient à la bibliothèque faire un compte rendu, et ensuite Giles raccompagnait Xander, et Faith rentrait avec Wesley à l'appartement que le jeune Observateur et sa Slayer partageaient.

Quand c'était Angel, le vampire le suivrait lui et les filles dans l'ombre pour éviter Buffy, puis quand les filles laissaient pour aller s'amusé en discothèque, Angel sortait de l'ombre et ils finissaient la patrouille ensemble, discutant le plus souvent d'art ou de littérature, ou quelques autres fois Angel enseignait à Xander sur les démons et leurs coutumes, les points faibles etc...

Ils retournaient alors à la bibliothèque faire le compte rendu de la soirée comme pour avec Faith, puis Angel raccompagnait Xander chez lui.

Quelques fois, Oz et Cordelia se joignaient à eux, la routine se faisait alors à quatre, se finissant part Oz reconduire Cordelia avec son Van, et Angel raccompagner Xander soit à pieds ou avec sa voiture.

Xander fut ramené de ses pensés par le son des pas et des voix des survivants de l'épave qui semble t'il avaient enfin atteint la colonie.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fanfic, j'espère sue vous aimez, donner moi vos avis, **

**N'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu.**

**Biz à vous tous, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
